


Mycroft Holmes Watches

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft needs to be appreciated more, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: In which Mycroft Holmes would do anything for his family. Their eyes are elsewhere.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Mycroft Holmes Watches

**Author's Note:**

> TW - suicide, eating disorders, self-harm

Mycroft Holmes watches. He watches as his house burns down, as his parents argue and struggle, as his sister gets taken from psychiatric unit to psychiatric unit. At the age of 14, he informs his parents that Eurus, their angel, their troubled star, has died. Watches them mourn, watches them cry. 

Mycroft watches as Sherlock rewrites his memories and buries himself in pirate books, then solving cases, then drugs. Drags him home from back alleys and doss houses. Reads list after list of cocaine, heroin, cocaine, heroin, cocaine. Watches as he lives, and dies. Watches as his parents rush to Sherlock’s hospital bedside again and again, grieving for their daughter’s death, grieving for the death of the Sherlock Holmes they once knew. 

Nobody ever watched Mycroft. Nobody saw him as a child crying over empty packets of biscuits and crisps and every food he could get his hands on. Nobody heard him heaving over the toilet bowl after family meals, watched him hunch over the side of the bath in a vomit-stained heap of misery and numbness. Nobody watched him copy Eurus’ suicide attempt in his bedroom, making gash after gash in his arm; not a soul bothered to watch him rock back and forth at the age of 12 praying he hadn’t cut through a vein. 

Nobody ever watched Mycroft, after Sherrinford. Everyone’s eyes were elsewhere. But Mycroft Holmes watches, from a rooftop in central London. Watches as the people below scream and yell, as they become bigger, and the ground below edges ever nearer.


End file.
